Actuators are used to automatically open and close doors in subway cars, passenger trains, supermarket entrances, elevators, etc. Examples of such actuators are basically pneumatic cylinders, ball screws coupled to an electric motor, straps coupled to an electric motor or a linear motor that moves the door, opening and closing it, and that is able to detect an obstruction of the door.
One drawback associated with these actuators is that they need maintenance, adjustments and lubrication. There is also a problem associated with obstruction detection, which is normally achieved using a sensitive edge and which also needs maintenance and adjustments. In the case of a linear motor actuator, one other problem is the high power consumption.